Wedding Night
by a fan
Summary: Max and Logan's wedding night as seen through Logan and Max's eyes. - Sequel to Wedding Day - Pure unadulterated,sweet, sugary, shippery, bliss. Do I even need to say it?
1. Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own em'...  
  
Title: Wedding Night  
Summary: A glimpse into Logan and Max's hearts on their wedding night.  
Author: a fan  
Rating: PG 13  
Episode Reference: Art Attack  
Spoilers: Art Attack, Shorties in Love, Blah Blah Woof Woof  
Fic Reference: None  
Feed back: Always welcome! Email me at afanofda@yahoo.com  
Archiving: Please ask.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: LOGAN  
  
Max stood at my side as I placed the key in the door of our honeymoon   
suite. Even after having her at my side all day I still couldn't believe   
how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in her flowing white silk gown.   
She was stroking the fabric absentmindedly as she waited for me to open   
the door. I could tell that she felt as feminine and beautiful as she   
looked.   
  
I turned the knob and pushed the door open but before Max could take a   
step inside I caught her around the waist and pulled her into my arms.  
  
"Oh!" Max let out a little gasp of surprise, but she didn't flinch.   
There was no defensiveness in her posture as she allowed me to pull her   
body closer to mine. I was amazed and honored that she trusted me so   
completely that I could surprise her.  
  
"Logan? What are you doing?" She asked in amusement as she snuggled in   
closer.  
  
"Old wedding tradition. The groom carries the bride across the   
threshold. All regular girls look forward to this moment. I wouldn't want the most beautiful girl in the world to miss out." I smiled at her.  
  
She rewarded me for that with a beaming smile of her own. The glow   
seemed to come from the depths of her soul and lit up her whole face. I   
carried her over the threshold and let her down gently on the other side.   
Despite her strength she was so light to carry, like an angel in my   
arms.  
  
We both looked up to a room full of flowers. Arrangements of roses,   
lilacs and orchids covered almost every surface. The sweet smell filled my   
nostrils. The flowers were lit by a soft glow created by a myriad of   
candles. Together they created the beautiful romantic atmosphere that I   
had hoped for. I told Max earlier that I wanted her to have every   
beautiful thing on her wedding day and I was doing my best to make it   
happen.  
  
"Flowers..." She said as she looked around in awe. I was so happy to   
see that my efforts were working.   
  
I led her to the couch and had her sit down beside me.  
  
"Cover your eyes." I said, "I have a surprise for you." Remembering   
another time I had surprised her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked mischievously "A carburetor?" catching on   
quickly to our old interplay.  
  
"It's not a carburetor. Don't peek."  
  
"I'm not!" She grinned behind covered eyes. "Flowers? Jewelry?"  
  
"Since when do you wear jewelry?"  
  
"I'm open to the idea..." Before she could finish the thought I held   
her gift in front of her. She must have felt the vibrations in the air   
and opened her eyes.  
  
"Your mother's locket." She could barely whisper the words. Her eyes   
were enormous with shock and emotion.  
  
"This locket was the symbol of my father's love for my mother." I said   
as I clasped the locket around Max's neck. "I want you to have it as a   
symbol of my love for you."  
  
Neither of us had any more words to say. I kissed away the tears that   
started forming in Max's eyes and pulled her into my arms again. Then I   
carried her to the bedroom and sat her softly on the bed.   
  
I slowly undid the tiny pearl buttons of her dress caressing her back   
with my index finger as I released each button. I could see the chills   
ripple up and down her spine as I progressed. Max noiselessly slipped   
out of the dress then turned to unbutton my tuxedo shirt. Her fingers   
glided down my chest sending shivers throughout my body.  
  
As Max and I explored each other I felt a passion I never knew existed.   
I spent hours discovering and savoring every single facet of her, her   
body, her face, her whole being. I never closed my eyes. I didn't want   
to miss a single moment with the beautiful woman beside me. Max met my   
gaze, her eyes unwavering as she opened her heart and soul to me. I   
found myself opening my whole soul to her as well in a way I never thought   
I could. This moment with my wife was unlike any other I had ever   
experienced. I felt like we were eternally connected through the love we   
shared.  
  
Much later we lay resting, content to be in each other's arms. Max lay   
with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. I was   
dozing lightly, not really wanting to sleep. I wanted to savor every   
moment with my wife in my arms. Max was completely relaxed but I could sense   
that she too was awake. She purred dreamily at my touch as I slowly   
caressed her back.   
  
"Are you thirsty? Could I get us a couple of glasses of water?" She   
asked as she lightly kissed my temple, then my cheek, then my lips.  
  
"Thanks, that would be wonderful." I whispered while I returned her   
kisses.  
  
Max slipped out of the bed into the cool night air. I could see her   
shiver a bit as she wrapped herself in my tuxedo shirt. I couldn't believe   
how beautiful she looked at that moment, in her bare feet, burrowing   
into my shirt for warmth her tousled hair falling around her shoulders. I   
couldn't take my eyes off her as she walked across the room. I was   
mesmerized by her every move. The way a peaceful glow lit up her face. The   
way her feet padded lightly across the floor, barely making any sound.   
The way her hair swayed as she moved. The way my shirt draped her   
slender back as she reached to open the door. But it was Max's heart that   
dwelt inside this beautiful package that brought me the greatest   
happiness. This beautiful woman was my wife. The woman who brought joy and love   
into my life.  
  
Max paused a moment at the door. She had sensed me staring at her.  
  
"What is it Logan?" She turned and asked me quietly searching my eyes   
with her own.  
  
"You are so beautiful." I confessed with an intensity in my voice that   
I didn't expect.  
  
"Coming from you I believe it." Her warm brown eyes met my gaze with a   
look of complete love and trust. I could see the emotion in her face as   
she slipped out of the room to find some glasses.   
  
When she walked out the door I drifted asleep with her beautiful face   
in my dreams. I woke up a few minutes later feeling her fingers trace   
the outline of the scars on my back. Badges of honor she had called them   
in the past.  
  
"What is it Max?" I asked still half asleep, but sensing the intensity   
with which she was looking at me.  
  
"You are beautiful." She said not taking her eyes off me.  
  
"Coming from you I believe it." I whispered looking into her eyes. Max   
is the only woman that makes me feel completely attractive. She says I   
have a wonderful heart. Then she looks at me mischievously and tells me   
I have a gorgeous body to go with it. The way she looks at me I believe   
her. I'm not disfigured to her, but a whole man. She makes me feel   
like I am the most handsome man in the world, a complete man that can give   
and receive love.  
  
Max leaned in and kissed me with a pure love that reinforced what I was   
feeling. As our kiss deepened I felt her love pour into me. Then to my   
surprise I felt an unexpected desire to cry. I broke away gasping for   
air and struggling to push back the tears.  
  
"I could use that glass of water now." I smiled at Max.  
  
Max handed me my glass and prepared to take a sip from her own.  
  
"Wait!" I said surprising myself.  
  
"A toast." I suggested in answer to her quizzical look. Max followed my   
lead as we raised our glasses.  
  
"To the beautiful woman that brought joy into this lonely man's life." I   
said still smiling at her. Then I felt the tears begin to flow again   
and this time I couldn't stop them. Embarrassed, I tried to brush them   
away. Max gently held my hands while she leaned in and kissed them from   
my cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Logan." She whispered as she climbed into bed beside me. She   
wrapped her arms around me, letting me know with her presence that I   
would never be lonely again. I relaxed in her arms, feeling peace in her   
love. We held each other close as we both fell asleep.  
  
Max never left me that night. As I turned towards her she wrapped me in   
her arms. When I turned away Max followed me with her body and held me   
close. Throughout the night she sought me out. Even in her sleep she wanted to be near me. She wanted to share herself with me. Max had so much to give and   
she wanted me to have it all. I felt the pleasure in her heart at being   
near me and the joy pouring out of her arms. Any sorrow that remained   
in my heart slipped away and was replaced with her love.   
  
In my sleep I found myself seeking out Max as well, wanting to share   
all of my love with her. And so we slept together our arms wrapped around   
each other. Our closeness endured throughout the night and filled my   
heart. In the morning I awoke still in my wife's arms and I knew that I was   
completely loved.  
  
  



	2. Max

Disclaimer: I don't own em'...  
  
Title: Wedding Night  
Summary: A glimpse into Logan and Max's hearts on their wedding night.  
Author: a fan  
Rating: PG 13  
Episode Reference: Art Attack  
Spoilers: Art Attack, Shorties in Love, Blah Blah Woof Woof  
Fic Reference: None  
Feed back: Always welcome! Email me at afanofda@yahoo.com  
Archiving: Please ask.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: MAX  
  
I stood at Logan's side as he placed the key in the door of our honeymoon suite. He was so handsome in his tuxedo that even after looking at him all day he still took my breath away. I stroked the fabric of my wedding gown as I waited for Logan to open the door. It was so soft and silky, a far cry from the street grunge style I wore to Jam Pony everyday. My dress was the most beautiful thing I have ever worn. With my husband at my side I felt like the most beautiful bride in the world.  
  
Logan turned the knob and pushed the door open but before I could take a step inside he caught me around the waist and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Oh!" I gasped in surprise, even as I allowed Logan to pull me closer to him. I was amazed at how easily he could catch me off guard. In fact I have grown to trust him so completely that he can always surprise me.   
  
"Logan? What are you doing?" I asked as I snuggled in closer to his warm body, not sure what he was up to but enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Old wedding tradition. The groom carries the bride across the threshold. All  
regular girls look forward to this moment. I wouldn't want the most beautiful girl in the world to miss out." He gave me one of his radiant smiles.  
  
I felt an enormous smile form spontaneously on my face. It was as if his words turned on a light inside me. Its glow lit my whole body as he carried me over the threshold and let me down on the other side.   
  
We both looked up to a room full of flowers lit by a soft glow created by a myriad of candles. The fragrance of the roses, lilacs and orchids blended with the scent of the candles to create a heady perfume that filled the air. Logan had told me that he wanted me to have every beautiful thing on my wedding day and he had made it happen.  
  
"Flowers..." I murmured as I gazed around in awe. The room was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Logan led me to the couch and guided me to sit down beside him.  
  
"Cover your eyes." He said, "I have a surprise for you." Alluding to another time he had surprised me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked mischievously "A carburetor?" continuing our old interplay.  
  
"It's not a carburetor. Don't peek."  
  
"I'm not!" I grinned behind covered eyes. "Flowers? Jewelry?" I continued to tease him, as if he hadn't already given me enough flowers.  
  
"Since when do you wear jewelry?" He asked in that same mischievous tone he had used the first time.  
  
"I'm open to the idea..." Before I could finish the thought I felt a vibration in the air before me and I spontaneously opened my eyes.  
  
"Your mother's locket." I could barely whisper the words as I stared at Logan's most cherished possession.  
  
"This locket was the symbol of my father's love for my mother." He said as he clasped the locket around my neck. "I want you to have it as a symbol of my love for you."  
  
I could feel the coolness of the metal on my skin. It was his mother's locket and now it was on my neck. I didn't know what to say. His gift touched me at the core of my being. I was completely overwhelmed by the love he had shown me. Logan pulled me into his arms once again and tenderly kissed away the tears that formed in my eyes.  
  
Logan held me close as he moved to the bedroom and sat me softly on the bed. He slowly undid the tiny pearl buttons of my dress caressing my back with his finger as he released each button. Chills rippled up and down my spine at his touch. I slipped out of my dress then turned to unbutton Logan's tuxedo shirt. I could feel the shivers run through his body as my fingers worked down his chest.   
  
As Logan and I explored each other I felt a pure passion I never knew existed. I spent hours discovering and savoring every single facet of him, his body, his face, his whole being. Logan never closed his eyes. It was as if he wanted to memorize every single moment with me. I met his steady gaze with my own eyes as I opened my heart and soul to him. I gave all of myself to him wanting to share the love that grew inside me each moment we were together. And in return he showed me the depths of his love, depths he had never revealed before. This moment with my husband was unlike any other I had ever experienced. I felt like we were eternally connected through the love we shared.  
  
Much later we lay resting, content to be in each other's arms. I lay with my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him, listening to his heartbeat. I hummed softly under his touch as he gently caressed my back.   
  
"Are you thirsty? Could I get us a couple of glasses of water?" I asked as I kissed every beautiful part of face, his temple, his cheeks, and then his lips.  
  
"Thanks, that would be wonderful." He whispered returning my kisses.  
  
I slipped out of the bed into the cool night air and instantly missed the warmth of his body near me. I shivered involuntarily before wrapping myself in Logan's tuxedo shirt. I burrowed into its warmth and inhaled his wonderful scent that lingered on the fabric. I could feel Logan's eyes following me as I walked towards the door.  
  
"What is it Logan?" I turned and asked him quietly searching those beautiful eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He confessed with an intense sincerity.  
  
"Coming from you I believe it." Logan was the only man that made me feel completely beautiful. I knew I had a beautiful body and a beautiful face. They were designed that way, they didn't mean that much to me. But when Logan looked at me like that he wasn't talking just about my body and my face. He was talking about me. He was telling me that I was beautiful. He has told me so many times and I am beginning to believe it. I am not just a made-up creature. I am a beautiful woman who can give and receive love. I stared back at his loving face acknowledging his statement. Then just as the tears threatened to return to my eyes I quietly slipped out of the room to find some glasses.  
  
When I came back Logan was fast asleep. He must have been so exhausted. I placed the glasses on the night table and softly sat down on the bed to watch him sleep. I stared at every beautiful part of him. I loved his tousled hair, scruffy beard and the long lashes that framed his eyes. I loved his strong arms and shoulders that worked so hard to compensate for his disability. I caressed his beautiful legs that still couldn't feel my touch. I knew it still hurt him that they couldn't function fully, but they were his legs and so were more beautiful to me than the strongest legs in the world. He stirred in his sleep for a moment turning his back towards me and revealing the scars from his gunshot wound and subsequent surgeries. I gently traced the scars with my fingertips. I loved that beautiful back that so often carried the weight of the world upon it. I couldn't take my eyes off this man, my husband. The man that brought joy and love into my life.  
  
"What is it Max?" He asked half asleep, sensing the intensity with which I had been looking at him.  
  
"You are beautiful." I confessed not taking my eyes off him.  
  
"Coming from you I believe it." He met my gaze with a look of complete love and trust.  
  
I leaned in and kissed him then wanting to show him again how much I loved him. As our kiss deepened I felt him accepting my love and embracing it. Then he suddenly broke away gasping for air. For a moment I caught him struggling to push back tears.  
  
"I could use that glass of water now." He smiled lightheartedly his emotions under control again.  
  
I handed him a glass and prepared to take a sip from my own.  
  
"Wait!" The intensity had returned to his voice.  
  
"A toast." He suggested in answer to my quizzical look. I raised my glass with him.  
  
"To the beautiful woman that brought joy into this lonely man's life." He said giving me a radiant smile. Then the tears began to flow from his eyes. Embarrassed he tried to brush them away but couldn't stop them. I gently clasped his hands while I leaned in and kissed the tears from his cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Logan." I whispered as I climbed into bed beside him. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him know that he would never be lonely again. I felt him relax once again comforted by my presence. It brought me so much joy to know that the man I loved found peace in my arms. We held each other close as we both fell asleep.  
  
I kept Logan near me throughout the night. When he turned towards me I wrapped him in my arms. When he turned away I followed him and held him close with my body. Even in my sleep I sought him out. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to share myself with him. I had so much to give him and my waking hours were not sufficient to give it all. The joy overflowed my heart and into my embrace. I wanted to heal his wounds with my love and leave only happiness in their place.  
  
In his sleep Logan sought me out as well, welcoming me home to the place where I belong. And so we slept together our arms wrapped around each other. Our closeness endured throughout the night and comforted my soul. In the morning I awoke still in my husband's arms and I knew that I was completely loved.  



End file.
